


Naga's Blessing

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom survives the thoron, Other, Telepathy, canon divergence from the original bad end timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Naga talks to Chrom through their blood connection. It changes just enough.[Chrobin Week 2020: Day 2 - Prompt: Grima & Naga]
Relationships: Chrom & Naga, Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Naga's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a Grima stan, yes I love Naga... we exist
> 
> Okay, but does anyone else find it interesting that Nah says Naga sometimes speaks to "[her] kind" (i.e. manaketes, but I'm interpreting it as being due to dragon *blood*), which sort of leads me to wonder... *could* she have said something about Grima to the original Shepherds? Did she choose not to?
> 
> Also, lately, I've been really into the concept of what I (half-jokingly) refer to as "Guilt Complex Naga." You can read my full rambling thoughts [here](https://the-priestess-of-dawn.tumblr.com/post/626359257642745856/guilt-complex-naga-saga-or-i-overthink-naga-on%22), but the basic idea is that because Naga was almost certainly involved in sealing away Forneus (either doing it herself or helping the humans do it), she either willfully sealed Grima too OR didn't know about the Creation. And given everything that ultimately happened, it's not unrealistic to think she would harbor some guilt over that decision. She was the protector of Thabes, and Grima was, technically, its citizen.
> 
> Anyway... I really like this idea and keep touching on it in my fics. Of course, I still primarily care about the Chrom/Grima relationship... But today's prompt let me throw in a little more Naga than I usually do, so that was fun. I hope you enjoy the fic!

The first time Chrom heard Naga speak in his mind came as a complete shock to him. Nobody in his family had heard Naga in person since the First Exalt himself, after all, and if _anyone_ was to hear from the Divine Dragon herself, Chrom would have assumed it would be Emmeryn.

Unfortunately, Naga came too late to talk to Emmeryn.

So perhaps she has no choice but to use him as the point of contact. That’s fine. Chrom quickly got over his initial surprise.

He’s having a bit more trouble getting over her personality, though.

For the most part, she plays the role of a distant observer, asking him questions about his affairs and providing very little guidance when he asks her what he should do.

However, there is one notable exception… Robin. When it comes to his tactician, Naga is _constantly_ trying to give Chrom advice. Especially when it comes to… feelings.

It’s horrible. She never tells him how he feels; she lets him agonize over that himself. But once he figures out he loves Robin… _love_ -loves them… it’s nothing but gift ideas (which Robin appreciates), schemes to get time alone (which always work), and constant reminders that communication is key (which admittedly _are_ sometimes helpful as the war drags on, but…).

He tells Robin about all this and they have the nerve to ask which one they’re dating!

He absolutely refuses to listen to anything Naga has to say about proposing. This results in him bumbling his way through a speech and ultimately throwing a ring at Robin’s head… But, er, at least he can be sure they’re marrying him for his own merits and not for Naga’s intelligence.

He half-expects Naga to stop talking to him after he’s married and her wingman (wingdragon? winggod?) services are no longer needed. But she doesn’t. If anything, she becomes even more invested in the relationship.

And in truth, he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate her commentary sometimes. Robin takes to sovereign duties well, but castle life is clearly hard for them… Or at least, it’s clear to Naga. Chrom might not have noticed without her counsel… Robin certainly didn’t intend to tell him there was anything wrong…

And it hurts him to think about how much suffering Robin might have gone through, how alone in the world they might have felt, if he had gone through his life without realizing.

“Thank Naga” has never been said more literally.

But though Chrom’s relationship with Robin holds strong, everything else falls apart around them. Though it feels like it was just yesterday that Gangrel was defeated, the new Plegian king is already stirring up trouble. He claims to be Robin’s father, though Robin has never met him and has no way to know the truth. 

But true or not, Validar is determined to get Robin to leave Chrom and join him. And he is willing to use force if necessary.

Naga has never been one to advise Chrom through a human conflict, and this is no exception. All she says is that it is the power of his bonds that will save him, if anything can.

Chrom has never doubted the strength of his Shepherds and the bonds between them. They march once again to Plegia with heads held high…

But perhaps there are some things strong bonds cannot stop. Like your father using your blood connection to take control of your body against your will.

Robin gets no choice.

“This is not your—” Chrom gasps, “your fault…”

_’That surging power…’_ Naga thinks. _’Is it happening now?’_

Robin lets out a pained laugh. Their eyes suddenly darken, as though the pigment there has been replaced with fresh blood. The expression of despair on their face hurts to look at… It hurts far worse than the pain in Chrom’s chest.

_’The fell dragon has Awakened… ’_ Naga explains. _’Grima’s heart has reunited with their mind.’_

_’What?’_ Chrom thinks. _’Grima’s heart? Robin is…? No… Naga, did you… know about this…?’_

The god does not answer. The truth is obvious.

“No… No!” Robin kneels at Chrom’s side. “Chrom, can you hear me? Tell that bastard Naga to save you! Make her! She owes you…”

_’I cannot. I am not there. Only my words can reach you,’_ Naga thinks. _’However… It is possible that Grima could do something… Their power is equal to my own. But they would have to be quick. Your life is already draining away.’_

“She says… you can do it…” Chrom groans. “Your power… is like hers.”

“My… power…” Robin’s face twists with pain. “I can…”

Chrom tries to reach his hand out, but his vision swims. He wants to comfort Robin, but…

But he can’t stay conscious.

“What are you doing?” Validar screams.

Chrom doesn’t know, either. The world fades to nothingness.

… And then returns to him, some time later.

He blinks open his eyes to the sound of choked sobs.

It’s Robin, he realizes. They are lying next to him on an unfamiliar bed. This is not the Dragon’s Table, then. But Chrom has no other information.

He only has one care right now, anyway.

“Don’t… cry…” he says.

Robin sobs harder.

_’They are afraid,’_ Naga thinks. _’They are afraid that you will not forgive them.’_

“Hey… Hey, it’s okay…” Chrom reaches for Robin. This time, he is able to, and he strokes their hand. “You saved me. You did great… No, seriously, I can’t feel any pain at all!”

“I AM a god,” Robin snaps, though they do not pull away..

“Er…” Chrom pauses. “Right…”

_’You must be aware,’_ Naga thinks, _’Grima is a very miserable being. Long ago, the people they trusted betrayed them. I am sure I need not tell you the fates of those humans.’_

Chrom takes in the full image of Robin beside him. He would never betray them. He doesn’t ever want them to look this upset again.

“Robin, please look at me…” he says. 

Their eyes may have changed color, but their heart is still the same. He can tell.

_’The fell dragon’s heart already knows,’_ Naga thinks, _’what their mind has had no chance to process. There is nothing to fear. They have already decided to put saving you above all else. The Grima of a thousand years ago never would have…’_

“We’re still two halves of a greater whole,” Chrom says. “We are bound to each other. This changes nothing.”

Robin shakes their head.

“Didn’t Naga tell you who I am?” They close their eyes. “What I’ve done?”

“I know who you are,” Chrom says. “I know the things you’ve done for me. With me. That’s what matters to me.”

_’I am of the same opinion,’_ Naga thinks. _’I have known from the start what power your tactician held. Trust that I had reasons to say nothing of it… And in truth, I have long wondered what would have happened had the fell dragon ever been able to live a normal life...’_

_’Naga? Forgive me if I’m overstepping...,’_ Chrom thinks. _’But you sound like you know more than what you’re telling me.’_

_’I am too old not to have regrets,’_ Naga thinks. _’I knew them when they were young. No… I knew OF them. But it was already too late… or at least, that is what I believed.’_

_’What happened? And should I... say something?’_ Chrom thinks. _’I could tell them that you...’_

_’No. I do not think my apologies would be of much interest to Grima,’_ Naga thinks. _’Leave their secrets be… They might tell you on their own someday… but do not be surprised if that day does not come for a long while… if indeed it ever comes.’_

_’And what if they want to, but I don’t catch on?’_ Chrom thinks.

Like the beginning of their marriage all over again.

_’Oh, dear Child,’_ Naga thinks, _’is there anything that could turn your gaze away from them now? Do you truly believe anyone could know if not you?’_

_’… No,’_ Chrom thinks resolutely.

He will never allow his spouse to suffer anything alone ever again.

“Naga doesn’t have anything to say against you,” Chrom says aloud. “And even if she did, I wouldn’t care. I’d renounce her if she made me renounce you. My love, no one can have me without accepting you as well.”

“Chrom…” Robin looks at him with tortured eyes. “If… If I had been too late to save you… I don’t know what I’d do in this world if you were gone…”

“Sorry…” Chrom pulls Robin towards his chest, encircling them in his arms. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I should be saying that to you!” Robin protests.

They place their hands on his chest, right where their magic hit him. It doesn’t ache even slightly.

“I’m really as good as new,” Chrom says. “It’s all thanks to you. The wound was Validar’s fault. THIS is your power. The power to completely heal.”

“I… suppose…” Robin’s grip on his shirt grows tighter.

“You’re amazing.” Chrom smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…” Robin says. “Almost unbearably so. I hardly understand it… Right now, I want…”

This close, Chrom can feel their skin growing warm, and he has a very good idea of what they want.

_’I shall make myself scarce now,’_ Naga thinks. _’I do believe the two of you can figure out your lives without my continued intrusion.’_

_’Naga… Thank you for everything,’_ Chrom thinks. _’And you know, if you ever get too bored listening to prayers, you can always keep in touch…’_

Naga doesn’t laugh very often… but it’s a pleasant sound to hear as her voice fades away, leaving Chrom and Robin to their own devices.


End file.
